Path to Redemption
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: After Gohan spares Zangya from Bojack's sneak attack, she struggles to fit in on Earth. She is forced to reflect on her past actions up until this point and questions the line between right and wrong. Rated M cause I might merge it or add a very intimate scene later.
1. Chapter 1 Second Chance

Disclaimer: I should have written this story before my "What if Gohan stayed Serious" Storyline, so this will be pretty much how Zangya and Gohan got together in the years prior to the end of the 7 Year skip. It will also show how she didn't turn "good" instantly.

Be warned, it gets kind of dramatic and uncomfortable lol, so just bear with me. Because it takes place in the same storyline as my mentioned Gohan story above, Gohan had better control of his SSJ2 state here.

-(Flashback)-

(((Keep in mind, Bulma ended up with Vegeta. The guy who indirectly killed her then boyfriend, Yamcha.

Piccolo was once one of the biggest evils on Earth, and also turned good. Same with Majin Buu and (if you want to count her) Android 18.)))

After the defeat of Cell, Gohan was in fact uneasy with the loss of his father. Too paranoid about what would happen to the earth if he failed to protect it.

This was the beginning of his clashing with Chichi.

After enjoying the peace for a few days, he finally decided to spend a day (which is a year) in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to master his SSJ2 transformation.

Things progressed as one would expect, but this time, Gohan's reasons for joining the World tournament were a bit more necessary than for fun.

It was around this time he had run away from home and needed the prize money. This years prize was the biggest one yet.

When Bojack's crew began killing the other fighters, because Gohan had far better control over his SSJ2 form, things turned out quite differently.

Kogu was still slain by Future Trunks who was still visiting at the time.

However, Bujin (the short Race of Hera dude who wore red) did not survive his initial encounter with Gohan.

At the time, Gohan had become more serious and resentful from overuse of his SSJ2 form. When Bujin used his Psycho thread on him, Gohan broke out of it more easily and then kicked the red clad Heran's head off.

Later when he was reunited with Trunks and Krillin (who were badly injured) Gohan dispatched Bido with a kick to the stomach, tearing him in half and vaporizing his body shortly after.

Vegeta and Piccolo fought Bojack who then transformed into his lime green "Full Powered" state, and defeated both.

After Gohan easily defeated Bido, all the was left was Bojack and Zangya.

Zangya was not as blood thirsty as her team mates, or as destructive, however, at the time, she was very indifferent to their methods and reputation.

While not entirely evil herself at the time, she didn't actively try to stop her team mates either. They traveled from planet to planet looting and wreaking havoc.

Other than that though, Zangya really only stuck by her team mates because they were the last of their race.

-

Having witness Gohan dispatch Bido so easily, Zangya was once again to scared to act.

If Gohan didn't master his SSJ2 form prior, he likely would have let his rage take full control and would have killed Zangya too.

However, this time because he had more control and was more aware, he wasn't just a walking death machine.

-(The Actual Fight)-

Bojack glared hatefully at Gohan for having defeated his team.

Zangya could barely breathe because fear had fully taken over. She stepped backward in a state of shock.

Cowardice was something Bojack hated so he didn't hesitate to make his next move.

He grinned sinisterly and pushed Zangya forward because she was standing in front of him and prepared to fire an energy blast through his own team mate.

Gohan could see Bojack was about to betray his on comrade. Normally he would have let it happen, but the look on her face made him take pity on the girl.

Somehow, Gohan managed to teleport between the two after Bojack's initial push.

This made Bojack stop and stare in awe.

Zangya turned around to see what her boss was about to do to her. He was still holding the disintegrating green energy.

In this insanely fast time frame, Gohan kicked Bojack's arm causing his Grand Smasher attack to fire into he air instead and explode.

Zangya fell backwards, seeing Gohan behind her. But she was also shocked that Bojack would attempt to fire through her. She was in a state of total fear and couldn't even speak.

"Do something you worthless fool!" Bojack barked at Zangya who was still on the ground trying to comprehend what had just transpired. The look of burning resentment dominated his glare.

The leader of the crew she had been traveling with for years had just tried to murder her, and now he was giving her orders. Even though she disagreed with his methods at times, the respect she had for him was now gone.

On top of this, Gohan was in his SSJ2 state and the lightning coruscated around him ominously.

Was it wise to attack someone who could finish you in one hit?

In any case, he had just saved her life. Zangya couldn't bring herself to attack, or even move.

Gohan looked back at her with an intimidating glare, then back at Bojack.

Bojack then charged forward with two spheres of energy surrounding his hands.

Gohan charged up a Kamehameha and the two collided.

An explosion of light and energy followed after, blowing Zangya several meters away.

A few seconds later, Bojack screamed and disintegrated, and Gohan appeared on the other side of him.

The smoke cleared, and the only one's left were Gohan and Zangya.

At the time Gohan didn't much like her either. Helping someone as bad as Bojack made her not much better to him. However, he figured without the influence of someone as evil as Bojack, how dangerous could she be?

In any case. He had a tournament to finish.

He turned to her, still in his SSJ2 states. Lightning crackling around his aura.

"Say something." Gohan commanded. He was much fiercer when transformed.

"...I..." Zangya couldn't speak because she didn't know what to say. The events that had just transpired were so fast and yet so life changing.

Gohan looked up to see a pod to the next fight. Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta had all regained consciousness and he knew they would likely be unfriendly towards Zangya, given the calamity her crew just brought on that day.

"If you want to stay alive, I suggest you leave this place and suppress your energy. As long as you stay out of trouble, you'll be alright." said Gohan. His tone gradually became warmer and he reverted back to his base form.

"Why are you letting me go?" asked Zangya whilst standing up.

"Well, to be honest, I think you're kind of cute. But I also felt that you aren't as bad as your crew was." Gohan answered. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but earlier he had just killed Bojack without any real effort. So he was still somewhat intimidating. It was like talking to someone bipolar.

Zangya didn't trust him. Or at least not completely. Her former boss who she fought along side for many years just tried to murder her in cold blood. Gohan was a complete stranger, and yet so merciful in contrast to all she had seen throughout her travels in the galaxy.

Was he lying to get her to lower her guard.

She cautiously rose in the air, looking back just to be sure, then sped off in some direction.

Gohan had to get Krillin, to a hospital, and he also needed to win the prize money because he wasn't living with Chichi anymore.

Piccolo understood Gohan's dilemma, and so took the others to a hospital as soon as he could.

The sky had been cloudy until this point. But the sun began to come out.

Gohan was lucky in that the tournament and pods could still commence. The judges decided that since he had survived until the end, he deserved his shot at the Grand Prize against Hercule.

When Gohan arrived at the main stadium for his final match with Hercule, it was here that he threw the former Champion out of the ring to collect that years biggest prize yet.

-

Zangya landed in Hercule City on top of one of the buildings. The sky was grey and she felt empty.

Following orders with her brother (Kogu) and crew was all she knew. She sat at the ledge and watched the cars below.

Starting any trouble now would surely get her killed. If not by Gohan, then by Vegeta or Trunks.

"What...do I do now?" she asked forlornly.

Where would she stay? How would she get along? Stealing might be risky if any of the other Z-fighters sense her.

She leaped off the building and gradually levitated down to the sidewalk.

The people down didn't really seem to notice.

Earth was the most beautiful planet in the North Galaxy. Without a ship, leaving wouldn't be a good idea anyway.

She put her hands behind her back and walked slowly down the street with a defeated expression.


	2. Chapter 2 Gohan's Offer

A few days later, Zangya found herself working as a cashier at a department store.

She was able to win the manager over with her looks despite her obviously lacking credentials.

Because she got an apartment just a few blocks away, she was already in debt. She didn't want to turn to prostitution because she saw herself above that, and she figured, who would want to sleep with a blue skinned alien anyway?

It seemed a lot more gloomy since it had no furniture. Zangya could materialize clothes but that was it.

News of Gohan defeating "The man who beat Cell" swept across the city. He had become a bit of a celebrity.

Zangya couldn't help but feel bitter. Her crew was gone because of him, and with it, her sense of direction.

As her temper flared her power level rose and would get the attention of the Z-fighters, and so she decided to calm down and just focus on her work.

Her goal was simple. Save enough money to have a steady living on Earth. Then find a place to train and overthrow Gohan. She didn't want to leave because the planet was so beautiful.

After cashing and checking the clothes for people all day, an unexpected customer came through the automated store doors.

Zangya was wearing a store clerk's outfit and had her hair tied back. Her blue eyes went to the door and a look of horror crept across her face.

Gohan walked through with a friendly expression. He was wearing his white martial artist outfit and black pants, as well as martial arts shoes.

"Hi!" he said casually as he made his way to the counter.

The store was empty save for Zangya and her manager in the back in his office.

"What!...What to do you want!?" she sounded both angry and afraid at the same time.

She wasn't ready to confront him so soon.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing, but I also wanted to ask you for a bit of a favor. Well, actually, it's more like a proposition." replied Gohan.

He had run away from home and purchased a house here in Hercule/Satan City.

"I don't owe you anything!" Zangya fired bitterly and close her eyes. She folded her arms and turned her cheek to Gohan. But she was also sweating in fear.

"Hey now, calm down, just hear me out." said Gohan. His hands were in front of him trying to bring her temper down.

"What!?" she shouted impatiently.

("Oh man, she's really mad. Even madder than I thought she'd be.") Gohan thought to himself as he chewed the side of his cheek.

"Well, I figure things for you must not be going all that well since you're from space and all...Uh, well you see, I finally got my own place and it's actually pretty impressive." Gohan began.

"What are you implying? That I should just live with you!?" she asked still in a very negative tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your crew but I had to defend myself and the earth. I don't want to be on bad terms with you, and I thought the right thing to do would be to take you with me." Gohan explained. At first his tone was sharp, but it gradually got warmer.

"Why should I? I'm doing just fine on my own!" she lied. In the days before she would lay on the floor of her empty apartment and cry herself to sleep.

"Well, if you stay close to me, the others won't grow as suspicious and might ease off of you. You won't have to work since I've got lots of cash, and I've got free cable!" Gohan grinned not paying attention to Zangya's anger.

"What's in it for you? Why would you want to live with someone who just tried to kill you and your friends?" Zangya asked. Her anger did quell down a little.

"Mr. Piccolo use to be really mean too, but he changed. I've sort of ran away from my other home so I could continue training. I know you're strong too, and I could use a sparring partner." said Gohan. He gave a slight half smirk and touched the back of his head.

"How do I know you aren't trying to lure me into a trap?" she asked, her temper flaring up a bit again.

"Man, that team or yours must have been pretty mean." said Gohan. He figured the reason she would think that is because it was something the Galaxy Soldiers would have done.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" again, Zangya lied.

"Well if I didn't want you around, wouldn't I have let Bojack kill you, or even attacked you myself right now?" asked Gohan.

"I...I don't know...Y-You could be the sneaky type!" Zangya defended clumsily and nervously.

Gohan rolled his eyes but couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Zangya didn't think it was funny.

It was 5 o'clock and her shift was over.

She removed her store clerk top and walked around the cash register, untying her hair.

"Please!" Gohan asked with a smile and cupped his hands together in a plea manner.

Zangya looked at Gohan then slightly away.

"I'll take a look, but if you try anything shady, you'll be sorry!" said Zangya as she folded her apron away.

"Alright! Yeah!" Gohan celebrated not acknowledging her threat.

He led the way out the automated doors and they both took off.

As they flew, Zangya fantasized about blasting him out of the sky but knew it'd be too risky. He was still a great deal stronger than her, even when not a Super Saiyan 2. (((She isn't going to turn good over night.)))

She was feeling conflicted. She hated Gohan for killing her team. Even though she didn't like them, they were all she had. But at the same time, he spared her life and was offering her a place.

She swallowed her pride and looked on.

After a short 2 minute flight, they arrived just a few blocks down the street from where Zangya worked. (And it was a few blocks away from the High School.)

The house in front of Zangya looked reasonably vaunted, but it looked like only one side had a second story. There was also a metallic looking add-on.

The add-on was a training room built by Bulma and her dad. It wasn't complete, but it looked impressive.

"We're here!" Gohan said happily. He unlocked the front door and motioned for Zangya to follow.

She was hesitant at first but couldn't help but compare it to her depressing apartment that didn't even have furniture.

The inside was cool but comforting. It even smelled nice. Gohan had several couches and a really big TV in the main room.

There was a large window behind him and the kitchen was in the other room.

The main room also led to a hallway, which in turn, led to different rooms.

It was so large yet so comfortable.

Gohan even had a hot tub in the backyard!

"Yeah, I didn't need all this, but I had so much money I didn't know what to do with it all." Gohan laughed as he proudly scratched under his nose. In the days prior, he had stored away most of the cash in an account and purchased capsules from Bulma to get out the furniture.

Earth here was different since someone financed him a house despite his young age.

"...Wow." Zangya sighed. She was almost speechless. She kept on touching things not realizing this was rude, but Gohan didn't mind.

He folded his arms and smiled.

The nearby book shelf had several college level books and near it, a small table with a plant.

Near the big screen TV was a few pictures.

One of Goku, one of Gohan's entire family together, and one of his son brother, Goten. There were also some of him hanging out with Krillin and Piccolo.

"No wonder you defended this planet so fiercely." she whispered to herself under her breath.

She somewhat realized now just what Bojack was going to be taking away from not just Gohan, but many others.

Happiness with their family and friends.

"Check this out!" Gohan called as he moved into the kitchen.

Zangya followed. To her surprise it was much larger and more luxurious than she initially thought.

The refrigerator was silver and looked twice as big as any ordinary one, with four compartments.

Another hall led to more rooms. One in particular looked like a study room with a computer.

Zangya was impressed but didn't want to show it.

"So, how bout it!" asked Gohan.

"..." Zangya didn't speak because she was thinking really hard.

("If I can get close enough to him to let his guard down, I can be rid of him and take this place for myself...but what if I can't? His friends would find out and I'd be at the top of their suspect list. Then my cover is blown...but at the same time, it's awfully kind to offer someone the chance to live with you after everything they've done...but what if he tries to kill me first?...Would he do something like that?...He's kind...hurting him is wrong...but...but...") Zangya was thinking to herself over and over.

"Hello?" Gohan asked noticing she did not respond and so wanted to ask again.

The pros outweighed the cons.

"...Where will I be sleeping?" she finally asked, a little nervously.

"Oh yeah, this way!" said Gohan as he lead her back through the main room and through the hallway.

The hall was bigger than your average one. There were two rooms on the left and two on the right. (The other hall in the kitchen led to a training facility and other rooms. There was also a staircase that lead to more rooms.)

The room at the end of the hallway was obviously Gohan's since it was so large, but the one right before was hers.

"Here we are!" said Gohan, and he opened the door. The room was very clean and very comfortable looking. Zangya had been sleeping on the floor for the past few days, and so the idea of having her own bed was inviting.

She walked in and touched the bed, then looked back at Gohan who was smiling proudly.

"And I don't have to pay any bills?" she asked with a smirk because she knew the line was a bit comical and akin to a cheapskate.

"Nope! But I do need you as a spar partner." said Gohan.

"...Okay...I've decided to stay." she said in a low tone, but with a nervous smile. Gohan could see her blushing more easily since her skin was blue.

"Alright! I'll let you get settled in. I gotta call Krillin." said Gohan as he turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, the shower's just across from this room, so you can use it if you want. In the drawers are different clothes with different sizes. Wear whatever you want!" he grinned and added as he left.

Zangya slowly turned and laid down on the bed, then stared at the ceiling.

This really wasn't so bad. So where was all this maliciousness coming from? She found Bujin annoying and Bido creepy. She thought Bojack was pompous but she did respect him for his power until he tried to murder her.

The only member she really cared for was her brother, Kogu. And Gohan didn't kill him, Trunks did.

Still, being around such treacherous people for so long made her suspicious of others herself and likened to betrayal as well.

These traits weren't going away overnight.

("I need to win his trust first...") she thought, then looked to the side.

-

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan was on the phone on a balcony in the backyard and the sun was starting to set.

"What's up, bro." Krillin asked on the phone.

"I got her to stay, man!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Whoa! Really!? I wish I had that kinda luck with 18!" exclaimed Krillin. (((This is a bit before she started living with Krillin at Roshi's place since it'd only been a year since the Cell games.)))

"So, you gonna go for it?" asked Krillin, implying something explicit.

"Haha, nah I think she's still a little wary of me, and besides, I want her to feel welcomed, not like she's being used." said Gohan.

"I hear ya haha. Well, Chi-chi saw you on TV. She might come looking for you." said Krillin.

"Uuuhhhh...please don't tell her where I am. Not yet anyway." said Gohan.

"No worries dude, I understand completely." said Krillin.

Gohan looked up and looked forward to the next day.


	3. Chapter 3 Zangya's Conscience

Zangya spent the night laying in bed wide awake. After a long shower and a change of clothes, she was the most comfortable she'd been on this planet her entire stay.

Initially she was waiting for Gohan to go to sleep. She was confused and mentally debating whether to kill him or not.

She waited for Gohan to fall asleep so that she could think it through, but then decided against it.

He stayed up well into the morning, doing house work.

She could hear him walking around.

Gohan felt restless. The news reporters and journalists would want an exclusive with him for beating Hercule, but hadn't found his address quite yet.

He walked up to the second floor on one side of the house and spent time studying. He valued education, just not to the point of insanity like Chichi wanted.

Zangya was too paranoid to fall asleep on purpose, but around 3 in the morning, she ended up dozing off.

-

-

-

Hours later, she awoke to the sounds of explosions. There was a violet colored digital clock that read 11:26 (a.m.).

She must had been asleep for some time. Even though it was late in the morning, it wasn't sunny outside.

Zangya looked at the blinds across from her bed. She focused a little and opened them with telekinesis.

It was cloudy but didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon.

She rubbed her eyes but couldn't go back to sleep. It was convenient that she didn't have work today since (in earth's time) it was Saturday.

Zangya slowly got out of bed and made her way to the end of the room. She opened the door and could still hear explosions.

She stopped and realized something else that was significant.

She was still alive!

Even though she fell asleep, Gohan would have easily been able to kill her if he really wanted to. It was true that he didn't take her in with malicious intent.

Zangya felt guilty but pushed the thoughts away. She was wearing a rather flunky looking outfit. A white t-shirt and pajama pants with white socks.

She did her hair but wanted to see where the sounds of swiping and blasts were coming from.

She tied some of it up and made her way down the hall.

Gohan was no where to be found.

She checked the living room and could hear the noise coming from the kitchen area.

Zangya followed it to the other hall in the kitchen that led to the training room.

The door looked much more hi-tech and futuristic than the other doors.

There was a warning with digital numbers on a keypad with a glowing red background.

It read "WARNING: 475 xG"

Zangya walked past the door and there was a window surrounded by harmless energy. Inside, she could see Gohan training.

He looked like he was transformed, but he looked slightly more muscular and his hair looked brighter and spikier than even she remembered. The electricity around him also seemed more violent and outstanding.

Gohan had attained a sort of "Ascended" Super Saiyan 2 form.

There were spherical fighting robots firing at him. The room was far too large to be a part of the house. From outside, it looked like the room could only be 30x30 feet. But when Zangya peered through the window, it was at least 50 times bigger!

Gohan teleported behind the robots and destroyed both with a punch and kick respectively and at the same time. He was even faster than before.

"Session complete, gravity normalizing." said an automated female voice.

Zangya was still watching Gohan from the window and was overwhelmed with emotion again. This time, however, she felt more impressed than afraid. She could feel his power from where she stood.

She remembered how he backhanded Bido and tore him in half, but now Gohan was even stronger.

A punch from him now, in this "Ascended" Super Saiyan 2 state wouldn't tear her apart. Instead of being ripped in half, she'd be blown to bits and then the bits would turn to vapor.

Zangya's eyes widened as she envisioned herself being on the wrong end of his fist.

Gohan turned to the window and looked absolutely livid. He looked right at her, prompting Zangya to whimper and look away.

She was going to be careful and talk to him with utmost respect out of fear.

The hi-tech door opened and Gohan walked out back in his black haired, less muscular, base form. He was holding a white towel to wipe away any sweat.

"Good morning! We should probably get some breakfast!" said Gohan in a carefree tone. It was like he was bipolar or something.

"Uh! I wasn't spying! Uh-I mean I was but not for the sake of spying-I just-I, well, you're much-I've never seen so much power! That was-!" Zangya scrambled to justify her watching but it was obviously not working.

Gohan noticed her fumble and simply grinned and walked down the hall back to the kitchen.

When transformed he looked furious and merciless. But when he was in base form, he seemed insanely nice.

Zangya couldn't understand it. She decided to just do whatever he said.

They made their way into the kitchen and Gohan turned on the oven. Being a Saiyan, he could eat a lot. He couldn't cook very well though. One of the few things he missed about his nagging mother.

Zangya sat at the table but decided to talk to break the silence.

"Wait a minute! I just realized something." said Zangya.

"What is it?" Gohan asked. He was smiling and frying some kind of ham.

"I spent the night here and we don't even know each others names." said Zangya.

"Huh? Oh that's right! Wow, now that's pretty irresponsible." Gohan laughed.

"Well, my name is Gohan." he then said.

"What's yours?" asked Gohan.

"Zangya..." the blue skinned woman replied.

She smiled nervously again which prompted Gohan to give a genuine one.

After a few more minutes of cooking Gohan brought a bunch to the table. It looked like enough to feed a small squad.

"Dig in!" Gohan said happily and showed off his saiyan appetite.

Zangya could only stare with widened eyes.

Gohan ate a lot, but he noticed that Zangya seemed to only eat livers and organs. She didn't touch any of the grains or meats.

"You don't like ham?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know what that is, but these were considered a delicacy on my planet. She answered showing only the cooked organs on her plate.

"Honestly, I'd rather eat this raw." she added, which prompted Gohan to cringe a little.

He tried to understand, considering she wasn't a human after all.

Gohan wanted to get to know her better and so decided to ask her some questions. Being careful not to get too personal or talk about anything too personal.

"So like, where are you from?" asked Gohan.

"...a Planet near the southern most point of the galaxy called Hera. I was one of the last survivors of that race." answered Zangya.

"So what happened to your planet?" Gohan asked.

"The God of Destruction was targeting warrior races to balance out the universe. Too many warrior races would mean too much destruction and thus, too much imbalance." Zangya explained.

"Or at least, that's what I heard." she added.

"So you guys were a warrior race?" Gohan asked.

"Any race that had the ability to take on a stronger form when they got strong enough were labelled as such. You're a saiyan, aren't you?" she answered, then asked.

"Um, technically only half, but yeah." Gohan replied.

"So was your planet destroyed by the God of Destruction too?" Zangya asked.

"Well I wasn't born on their planet. I was born here on earth. But I heard Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a guy named Frieza." said Gohan.

"I see." Zangya said looking down.

"So like, why were you guys sealed into a star? Dad and King Kai told me that's where you were from after that whole tournament fiasco." said Gohan.

"After our planet was destroyed, we were the last survivors and the strongest of our race. We would go to other planet's in order to conquer them as our own. We did a lot of horrible things..." Zangya said her breath getting a little more shameful.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"To be honest, in the beginning it was just to find a new home. But Bojack and the others were all power hungry. I was indifferent but wanted the excitement." said Zangya.

"That's not a very good reason." said Gohan.

"We were the last of our kind and had to stick together. My brother joined them first, but eventually, I decided to as well. At the time, I had no one else." Zangya lamented.

"Who was your brother?" Gohan asked. Hoping it wasn't the one who's head he kicked off (Bujin) or the one he punched in half. (Bido)

"His name was Kogu, and you didn't fight him. He was very violent but also very reckless." said Zangya.

Gohan remembered Future Trunks telling him about a guy he fought before they encountered Bojack who had a sword. No doubt that was him.

Feeling the awkwardness and melodrama, Gohan decided to change the subject.

"I saw Bojack transform into that big green form with red hair. Can you do it too?" asked Gohan.

"I took a part of that form when I beat up on your little bald friend heh heh, sorry for that, but yes I can take on that form." said Zangya. She chuckled when she remembered beating up Krillin.

"So like, how come you didn't when we were all fighting?" asked Gohan.

"I just don't like the red hair." she replied.

"Do you get really muscular too?" asked Gohan.

"Not as much as Bojack or my brother, but I do get a little more pronounced. I'll show you." she replied.

She got up and moved away from the table. She didn't want to knock anything over and so concentrated the power into her self. Two green screens appeared in front of her a green aura shot up.

Her skin turned lime green and her hair turned red. Her muscles were more noticeable but still feminine. She was also a little taller.

"See." she said as she lifted her shirt showing her smooth stomach now had abs.

Gohan blushed and looked away. "Cool!" he replied.

Zangya powered down and sat back down.

Gohan gathered Zangya's and his dishes and put them away.

"I'll get around to those later." he said lazily.

"By the way, I'm going to be hanging out with Krillin today to get some Pizza. You come with us!" he suggested after putting down the plates.

"Hmmm...wasn't he the one I beat up?" Zangya asked.

"Haha, yeah, he's the bald guy." said Gohan.

"Then it might be a bad idea." replied Zangya.

"It's no big deal I promise! Hahaha Mr. Piccolo and Vegeta beat up Krillin before too, and now they're all friends too...um...well, kind of." Gohan reassured all though he caught his own exaggeration.

Zangya just looked down and thought about it.

"I want you to try some more earth food, it'll be fun I promise!" Gohan plead with a smile.

"Hmmm...okay sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do." she answered.

"Awesome!" Gohan cheered.

("What the hell am I doing? Am I really about to go hang out with two guys I tried to kill?...") Zangya was thinking to herself.

"Oh, we're not going til around six thirty, so for now you can just do what you want." said Gohan.

-

After a few more minutes, Gohan showed her how to use an earth TV, computer and video games to keep her occupied.

("Man this woman is so beautiful!") he was thinking. Gohan found her naivete cute.

Zangya liked the TV since it showed romance programs.

After a while, she heard Gohan going to take a nap.

"Finally..." she squinted.

After watching a few more minutes of TV she could hear him snoring in his room.

She got up from the couch and looked through the kitchen for the sharpest knife.

Her heart was racing and she began to sweat.

("What do I have to gain from killing him?...It doesn't matter! He's a fool to let his guard down!...But he gave me so much...So what? I don't owe him anything!...But he never asked for anything...besides his friends will find out?...I'll be long gone by then...But this is senseless...") Her thoughts were all over the place. She was having a mental overload.

Zangya silently made her way to Gohan's room with an 11 inch giant knife in hand.

She was sweating and made her approach carefully.

She moved closer and closer. His door was opened and he was completely knocked out.

Gohan looked harmless when asleep.

Zangya moved the knife near his throat and then stopped. Gohan was snoring faintly.

Tears began to form in her eyes. ("What am I doing? Bojack is dead...so are the others...I no longer have a purpose.") she thought to herself.

She moved the knife away and touched Gohan's face with her feminine hand and then his forehead.

She caressed his hair as she examined his face. Prompting Gohan to smile a little despite being asleep.

"...Mom?" Gohan asked, still asleep.

Zangya gasped and dropped the knife. It made a "ping" sound affect but Gohan didn't notice it.

Zangya then left the room with the knife.

"Damn it..." she whispered to herself.

"I'm only sparring you this once because you saved me. And your bald friend might find out and blab. I don't feel like it right now...I'll do it later..." she thought as she left the hallway.

Zangya sat back down in the couch hunched forward, examining the knife in her hands.

She then put it down and laid back.


	4. Chapter 4 Chi-chi finds out

Gohan didn't have a very wholesome nap, but he felt better than he did in a while and so, woke up at the right time.

He had no idea Zangya had just tried to kill him and so, went to take a shower without incident.

"Hey! Krillin will be here in a few minutes, so you should get ready." Gohan called to Zangya who spent the day eating and watching TV after her attempted murder.

She put the knife back into the kitchen while Gohan went to shower.

Afterward she decided to just watch more TV. She enjoyed a nature program about a rabbit being eaten by a cheetah.

As the rabbit on the screen screamed, Zangya grinned and chuckled under her breath showing sharpened teeth.

Minutes later, the door rang and Zangya figured it was "the bald guy".

She changed into her outside clothes in and instant, complete with her hair done and a little make up before making her way to the door. The mirror and wardrobe in her room was very helpful.

It rang again and she could hear a group of people.

Zangya opened the door and there was a group of paparazzi outside. Journalists and news reporters alike.

"What the?" she said out loud.

The cloud cover made it look a little darker outside.

Jimmy Firecracker (the announcer from the Cell Games) was out in front with the camera crew and a microphone.

"This is definitely the address of the boy who beat Mr. Satan!" said Firecracker as he tried to push some of the other overzealous news reporters back.

The camera's were flashing. Ordinarily, Zangya would have liked the attention but didn't like who it was coming from. She was still in a halfway bitter mood.

"There seems to be a strange woman with blue skin coming out of the house!" Firecracker narrated as Zangya opened the door.

She levitated up a bit to see the massive group behind Firecracker.

"A strange woman, eh?" Zangya said taking some offense.

"This *is* the address of a boy named 'Gohan' correct?" asked Firecracker.

"Yes, but he's a little busy right now." answered Zangya.

"Are you his girlfriend or perhaps concubine?" some of the news reporters asked and got closer with their microphones.

"Wha!? Neither! Now get the hell out of here!" Zangya blushed then shouted.

She then fired a red energy blast into the air that created an intimidating explosion. She also powered up a bit to push them away.

Using telekinesis to destroy some of their camera's and equipment.

Some of the journalists were intimidated and screamed, then ran off.

Firecracker and his camera man fell back in awe.

Zangya put her hands on her waist and glared.

"This woman is nuts! There you have it folks! Our new champion has a blue skinned, and very violent body guard!" Firecracker said on his mic near the live feed camera man.

"Buzz off!" Zangya yelled and slammed the door.

-

Firecracker moved down the end of the yard where the rest of the camera crews and journalists had moved away.

"A life of privacy and an alien body guard? Will these mystery's about our youth ever be revealed? These questions only make me yearn for an exclusive even more!" he said as the camera man focused on him with the house in the background.

-

"I knew they'd find me eventually." said Gohan as he peered through the blinds. He had finished his short shower.

"I'd better tell Krillin to land in the back." he added, pulling out a phone and grinning.

Zangya folded her arms. "All of that attention?" she said.

"I know, right?" Gohan chuckled, then made his way to the other room to get the phone.

-

From across the country, Chi-chi had been watching the live feed and seeing Gohan living with a woman...any woman for that matter, made her blood boil.

She clenched her fists and had a searing glare.

"So that's why?..." Chichi squinted and growled through clenched teeth.

The Ox King was in the house too, looking after Goten.

Chichi got up from the living room and went to the phone. She was determined to interrogate Krillin or Bulma as to Gohan's where abouts.

When Gohan originally ran away from home, he wandered around til the Galactic Tournament. The only time Chi-chi saw him was on the TV during Bojack's invasion.

Now that she knew he was in Satan City, she only needed to go after Bulma or Krillin for an address.

First she picked up the phone, then stopped. It was late and she didn't want to ruin the evening.

"Gohan where are you..." she sobbed then shattered the phone by clenching it too hard.

She was livid and in emotional anguish at the same time.

-

The camera crew stayed outside despite it starting to drizzle.

Gohan wore casual earthling clothing. And eventually, Krillin landed with a hover car in the backyard. Jimmy Firecracker could be heard commenting on it.

"Hey!" he called as Gohan and Zangya came out.

"What's up, Krillin!" said Gohan.

"Um...hello." Zangya said with a tinge of awkwardness.

Krillin could see it but he thought it was cute and so grinned. "Hi there!" he said.

Gohan and Zangya then climbed into the car.

"So um, sorry for beating you up and stuff." Zangya said with an embarrassed blush.

"Ah it's okay, let's just try and have fun tonight." said Krillin.

-

The trio rode down the city, Zangya sat quietly and awkwardly listening in to Gohan and Krillin's conversation.

(Krillin sat in the front, and Gohan was next to her in the back, so it's not like she was eaves dropping. They were right there after all.)

"So Chichi still doesn't know where you live, huh?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, mom's going to be really mad either way. Now that the journalists and news reporters have found out, it's only a matter of time." Gohan answered as he touched the side of his chin.

"Well, you really should call her, bro. I mean I know Chichi can be animated but I'm sure it's coming from a place of concern." said Krillin.

"I sent a paycheck for her and Goten a while back. But you're right. I'll call her when I get home tonight." said Gohan.

The car wasn't that fast. If they had flown they could have been there in minutes.

Zangya couldn't help but ask after a few more minutes of listening in.

"So, what made you want to run away from your mother?" said Zangya.

"Is she abusive?" she asked.

"...You could say that." said Gohan.

Krillin could sense the melancholy feelings taking over and decided to turn on some music.

The radio station was still talking about how Gohan defeated Mr. Satan.

"I say the boy cheated!" yelled a commentator.

"Yeah, Mr. Satan let him win!" said some others.

"Uuuggh...let's listen to something else." said Krillin and he flipped it to a song.

"Hey, Krillin do you have any sunglasses? I think I should wear a disguise if they're still talking about me." said Gohan.

"Yeah, it'd probably be a good idea to wear these haha." he laughed as he handed Gohan a pair of sunglasses.

Gohan smiled and sat back. Zangya could feel his mood changing.

She could relate to his issues with Chichi, at least to a degree. Although her abuse was more physical than mental or sexual.

-

Eventually they arrived at a restaurant. Krillin and Gohan chatted about Android 18 and Master Roshi.

They talked about training and new movies.

Zangya actually began to like their jokes and funny stories about there colleagues. (Most notably Vegeta and Piccolo.)

She took a liking to pepperoni pizza and the arcade fighting games.

("Wow...hanging out with these guys is...actually kind of fun.") she was thinking.

Outside there was a prize machine. She watched Gohan use the claw reacher to grab a stuffed animal.

"Here! You can have it." said Gohan as he handed her the stuffed dolphin.

Zangya blushed and took it reluctantly. Any anger towards Gohan was starting to vanish completely. ("He's sweet.") she thought to herself as she looked at the toys blank beady black eyes.

To think the idea of killing him in his sleep was in her head just a few hours ago.

Gohan's personality clashed hard with Bojack's. He wasn't domineering or demanding. He wasn't a bully or cruel. He seemed genuinely kind.

"It's getting late, we better head back." said Gohan as he looked at a digital wrist watch.

"Yeah." answered Krillin as they got back into his hover car.

It was 9:30 and looked darker outside due to cloud cover.

The ride back seemed far more blissful with the music on the radio.

"Around noon tomorrow I'd like to start sparring if we can." said Gohan but not in a bad way.

Zangya looked down and remembered he was a fighter.

"Um, okay." she answered.

("Why am I acting shy?") she thought to herself.

"Be careful with her Gohan, she can hit pretty good." Krillin joked and lightened the mood.

Zangya even smiled as she looked up from his joke.

-

However, when they finally arrived back near Gohan's house, the mood of both Gohan and Krillin shot down and an overwhelming feeling of dread could be seen on their faces.

Zangya didn't get why, until she looked through the front window.

Standing outside of Gohan's house, was Chi-chi. She looked blisteringly furious and was holding an axe. A lot of news reporters had been trampled by the looks of things. Because the hover car was still high up, she didn't notice it was them, neither did the news crew.

"Krillin quick, get us out of here!" shouted Gohan.

"Right!" Krillin answered and the hover car flew past the house.

-

The news teams were still there. As the car sped away, Gohan and Krillin could see they were about to interview Chichi.

Since this was live, the interview would be broadcast on the stations as well.

Krillin turned on the radio out of curiosity to see what Chichi had to say.

-

"Excuse me, miss. But who are you?" asked Jimmy Firecracker bringing his microphone toward Chichi.

"I'm the new champion's mother! AND IF HE DOESN'T COME BACK HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" Chichi yelled as she grabbed the mic.

The camera man was afraid even though she dropped the axe.

Gohan, Krillin and Zangya all heard her voice on the radio version.

"I promise I'll talk to her at a better time." said Gohan.

"Should I take you guys to Master Roshi's place?" asked Krillin.

"Mmm-mm. Mom will probably figure that out too. Just drop us off at a Hotel. The camera crews should be gone by tomorrow too." said Gohan.

Zangya looked at Gohan and then back at the crowds outside his house with his mother from the back window as the hover car sped away.

"Looks like we'll be crashing at a hotel tonight." said Gohan.

"I understand." said Zangya.

"Better take us to the one in West City." said Gohan to Krillin.

"Right!" answered Krillin.

-

The radio was still broadcasting Chi-chi's hysteria and the camera's got it all live. The camera crew followed her up to Gohan's house's door.

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment or Chichi had allowed her thoughts to fester negatively. But either way, she was unintentionally slandering her son.

"HE'S SELFISH AND UNGRATEFUL! GOHAN! GOHAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH THAT WOMAN! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME NOW!" she screamed as she pounded on the door of his home.

It was convenient that Krillin had taken them to a Hotel in West City.

Hearing his mother speak of him so negatively made Gohan touch his forehead in grief.

After a few minutes, Gohan, Krillin and Zangya could hear the sounds of stuff getting chopped and breaking on the radio.

"She's breaking in." Gohan lamented. Which made Krillin and Zangya feel even more sorry for him.

Running away made more sense now.

Gohan was sad. By the time they go back tomorrow, he wasn't sure if there was still going to be a house in place.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Chichi started yelling on the radio and live feed broadcast. Perhaps someone was trying to detain or arrest her.

Gohan gave a sorrowful sigh.

Noticing this, Zangya reached over and touched his face to cheer him up. A gesture that surprised herself considering she was going to murder him earlier.

Gohan smiled back and eventually they landed in West City and got a room without any trouble.

"I'll see ya later then, Krillin. If mom calls, please don't tell her anything." said Gohan.

"You got it, man!" answered Krillin who then sped off.

Because Gohan put his sunglasses back on, the hotel clerks were more interested in the crazy woman on TV.

Zangya blushed as they made their way up to their rooms. For a male and a female to share a room would imply certain things.

Perhaps in the rush, Gohan had forgotten to get different ones for them both. His mind was wandering and wanted to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5 Eye of the Storm

Gohan's night at the hotel with Zangya was surprisingly benign.

His thoughts were racing so randomly that he didn't even notice the awkwardness despite the quick showers and sharing the room.

The hotel gave free breakfast with the room purchase, and so Gohan spent the early hours of the next morning eating with Zangya.

There was a TV in the upper corner of the dining area and he could still see the news of his mother's "visit" was still quite a buzz.

No one noticed that he was the champion for some reason. Likely because a lot of the other hotel inhabitants were busy bodies their selves.

"Police are wondering why it is the woman who claimed to be the young champion's mother, broke into his home." said a News Reporter.

The clip in the background showed Chi-chi beating out police and them attempting to subdue her.

Whether or not she was finally detained was not shown.

Gohan tried to look away. He then looked at the time in a cell phone. It read 10:47.

"Ready to go?" he asked politely.

"Yes." Zangya replied simply, and the two headed out the door.

When they flew up and sped off, a few people noticed, but Gohan was more concerned with his house.

-

When Gohan and Zangya arrived at their address back in Hercule City, they could see the front door had been destroyed.

There was yellow police tape around and some officers nearby, but the journalist group wasn't nearly as large now.

Gohan landed in front of his house but he could hear reporters commenting his arrival. They commented on Zangya as well.

"The young champion has returned! And with his body guard no less!" shouted Firecracker. He must have spent an all nighter.

"This is awful." Gohan lamented under his breath.

The front door had been completely destroyed and it looked like Chi-chi made her way in at one point. She didn't destroy the place, much to Gohan's relief, but in her hysteria in looking for him, likely damaged and barged into many of the rooms.

"Mr. Champion! Mr. Champion! A word please!" shouted a journalist.

"Young champion! Wait!" said another.

Zangya used some type of telekinesis to restore the front door. All of the parts seem to magically fuse back into place.

"Wow, that was cool." said Gohan.

Zangya only smiled but she could see the news reporters, police, and journalists were all closing in.

"Should we blast them?" she suggested.

"No no, killing isn't the way to go. But lets hurry inside." said Gohan.

The two went inside just as the news crew got to their door step.

"Mr. Champion! No!" shouted Jimmy Firecracker as the door slammed.

Zangya's telepathy was truly incredible. The door was completely restored and in tact as though it were never broken to begin with.

"What do we do now?" asked Zangya.

"Hmmm...well these news reporters probably won't leave until I say something. Anything actually. *sigh* I think I'm going to give them some answers and hope for the best. Maybe that'll make them go away for good." said Gohan.

"Should I do something?" Zangya then asked looking down. She was still holding the stuffed dolphin Gohan had given her the night before. But her question surprised Gohan a little more.

Why was she being so helpful all of a sudden?

Gohan glanced to the side slightly, and figured it must have been because she was use to following Bojack's orders.

"Uh...nah, you can just relax here. Maybe try and spruce up anything mom might have broke." said Gohan.

"Okay." Zangya nodded and made her way further into the house as Gohan went back outside.

-

"He's back! He's outside!" shouted a news reporter as they got closer to Gohan.

Gohan let out a sigh of annoyance but decided to just give the interviews.

"One at a time please." said Gohan.

Because Jimmy Firecracker had been present during the Cell Games, he was the most prominent journalist and so his questions took the most precedence.

The first few questions were simple. Just about his name and where he was from. Who taught him martial arts and his hobbies.

They started getting personal when they brought up Chi-chi.

"Well, she is my mom, but we haven't talked in a while so I think she was just a little excited." Gohan explained, trying to cover for her, despite Chi-chi's less than good things to say about him earlier.

"I'll have a word with her as soon as I can." said Gohan.

"Mr. Champion, how would you feel about a rematch with Mr. Satan?" asked a nearby news reporter.

"A rematch? To be honest, I'd prefer not to. I've already won the prize money and I don't think I have anything to prove." said Gohan.

-

From the other side of town, Hercule was watching this on TV with a young Videl.

"Heh heh! See! That kid is an amateur and he only beat me by luck! See! He's scared!" Hercule lied.

"Yeah, there's no way he could beat you fair and square daddy." said Videl.

-

This made the journalists and camera crews gasp and gossip.

Did this boy beat the former Champion by skill or luck?

"But if he really wants to, then I will." said Gohan.

-

"EEEEE!" Hercule's eyes bulged at that statement, prompting Videl to look up at him with a raised brow.

"Uh, well, when I get the time, I'll smash this twerp! AH-HA-HA!" said Hercule to the screen.

("Oh man! Why me! I mean why can't they just ignore him already! He doesn't even want the publicity.") Hercule thought to himself with a wide eyed expression and running nose.

-

"I'd prefer to have some privacy now. Are there anymore questions?" asked Gohan. The flashing photographers were finally getting to him.

"Who is that woman with the orange hair and blue skin?" asked Firecracker.

"Oh, she's just my friend and training partner. Nothing too complex." said Gohan scratching the back of his head.

"Does she live with you?"

"Uhh...well kind of. It's a long story, but I promise we are just friends." said Gohan.

This got mixed reactions from the journalists and camera crews.

"Well folks, there you have it!" shouted Jimmy Firecracker.

"Umm...okay then." said Gohan and he turned to go back into the house.

-

From West City, Chi-chi, Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta had also been watching Gohan's interview.

It seemed Chi-chi had earlier been detained but not arrested. She probably went to see Bulma to ask about Gohan, but it wasn't known if the police let her go, or if she beat them til they did.

"NO! Don't let him walk back into the house! GRILL HIM ABOUT THAT WOMAN!" Chi-chi shouted at the screen.

"Chi-chi calm down. We've known Gohan for a long time now. I really don't think he's the type to do anything improper." said Bulma.

"He's growing up! I know about all of that! Who knows what he might be thinking now! Plus that woman could be a predator!" said Chi-chi. Although her last statement was somewhat hypocritical...

Vegeta looked serious, but then again, he almost always did.

"What do you think, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"I don't care who Kakarot's son wants to date. What I do care about, is how strong he's gotten! That's what I care about." said Vegeta as he rose from his seat and presumably back to his training room.

"Bulma, how could you and your father build that training room for him! Now his studying is REALLY going to suffer!" said Chi-chi.

"Well, actually, dad built it for Gohan because it was for the safety of the earth. I only installed the environment change programs." said Bulma.

Chi-chi was flustered.

"Oh Chi-chi, I'm sure he'll call you once he's gotten everything in order. Gohan's a good boy, he just wants a little freedom." said Bulma.

"Freedom!? FREEDOM!? After everything I've done for him and he wants FREEDOM!?" Chi-chi was getting hysterical again.

Bulma sighed and put down her cup of coffee and relaxed. At least Chi-chi wasn't interrogating everyone about Gohan's where abouts this time.

-

Gohan closed the door behind him and walked back into the house.

He saw Zangya sitting on the couch and watching an informercial on the TV. Her arms were up on the back and her legs were crossed, but she did look intrigued.

"How was it?" she asked.

"I think they're going to be gone soon." said Gohan scratching the back of his head.

"I wanted to spar today if we could, but with all that's happened I think I need to meditate for a bit first." Gohan then said as he walked back toward his room.

"Take your time." said Zangya and she focused her attention back to the TV.

Some of the reports were already going around of Gohan's interviews despite it having been mere minutes ago.

As a reporter was talking about the recent events, he was pushed out of the way by Miss Piiza.

"I love you Gohan! Mwah! Call me!" she shouted and blew a kiss to the screen before being grabbed back by security.

Zangya rolled her eyes and didn't think much of it.

-

Gohan remembered his father's training just before the Cell Games.

Staying in the SSJ state during their day to day lives in order to get use to the transformation and lessen the strain on the body.

Because Gohan didn't have a teacher anymore (surpassing Piccolo and Goku being dead and all) he decided to use this style of training in order to fully master his SSJ2 states.

This was what would later cause quite the reaction in his mind and body.

Before Bojack attacked, Gohan had spent a day (which is a year) in the Hyperbolic time Chamber in order to master his SSJ2 state.

Unfortunately he only attained a sort of "Ascended" SSJ2.

What Goku (and Gohan) did not know is that the longer you stay a SSJ the more it begins to merge with your personality in Base form.

Usually the Base form personality was dominate (and so the SSJ becomes "nicer"), but when Gohan applied the same training style to his SSJ2 self (staying in that form as long as possible) it was here that his SSJ2 personality was more powerful and thus more dominate.

The longer Gohan stayed a SSJ2, the closer his personality merged with it.

It was partially this mindset that gave him the audacity to run away from home (rebel against Chi-chi), to be more "adventurous" with women, and to be more independent.

His SSJ2 personality wasn't the only thing that made him twisted. It was Chi-chi's deeds the night Goten was conceived that created that.

Days had past and Gohan hadn't been training as a SSJ2 or holding the form for a few days now, and so, was still his friendly self, albeit, more independent.

But after today, he would begin using that style of training for the form again.  
As Gohan finally made it back to his room, he could see everything was still in tact. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 A Lovers Kiss?

**Authors Note:** My computer is breaking and getting repaired so that's why I made this chapter long as hell lol. I don't know when I'll be able to update more so please be patient XP

-

After a few more hours of meditating, Gohan decided to try sparring with Zangya.

She was surprisingly willing to go straight into it. Probably due to boredom.

"I'll go easy on you, I promise!" he said as they made their way toward the training room. His tone was unusually cheerful.

Still, Zangya was a bit nervous.

Gohan pressed a few keys on a nearby pad and changed the gravity in the room to 50x Earths gravity.

This would be child's play for him, but he didn't want to put too much on for Zangya.

He was wearing his white shirt, black pants style martial arts outfit.

Zangya had a change of clothes as well.

She had hers changed to what looked to be a mix between an earthlings martial arts outfit and a female cheongsam. The clothes were given to her by Gohan just a while ago.

The two stepped into the room and Zangya immediately noticed the gravity. But then she noticed something else.

The room was pitch white and seem to go on for miles. How could this be?

The reason was because Bulma's father had always worked to store large items inside of small ones (capsules). Using a similar technologic technique he must have applied this practice when creating Gohan's training room.

The further they walked in the more the environment seem to start changing. They were now in what looked (and felt) like a rainforest, but the trees were spaced very far apart.

It must have all been holograms, but a cool feature nonetheless.

Once they were in far enough, Gohan stood apart from Zangya, roughly 20 feet away.

He got into a namek style fighting position and turned into a Full-Powered Super Saiyan.

"Alright, I want you to transform and come at me as though you were trying to kill me." said Gohan. His tone more serious.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Zangya.

Two glowing circles appeared in front of her and her skin turned green. Her hair turned red and her body was more muscular but still feminine.

She got into her stance.

"Here goes!" she shouted and seem to vanish.

Gohan did the same.

The two exchanged punches and kicks. Even when blocking, the blows were somewhat painful.

The gravity didn't slow Zangya down as much as Gohan had hypothesized it would.

If he hadn't been training she would surely overwhelm him.

Zangya was fast. Even as a Full-Powered Super Saiyan, Gohan was having trouble keeping up.

Conversely, Zangya was finding it easy to block and counter Gohan's fists.

Eventually both reappeared in their starting positions. Gohan's sleeves were a little torn from the blocking but he was impressed.

"You're better than I thought." said Gohan.

"Thank you." said Zangya with a semi-conceited smile.

"Just a second, I'm going to increase the gravity. Tell me when it starts to slow you down." said Gohan.

He ran back to the entrance and increased the gravity. First to 100, then to 200.

When he finally moved it to 250, Zangya was wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Hey! Hey! That's good enough!" she shouted awkwardly.

Gohan stopped and moved back into the room, shutting the door.

"Let's try it again." said Gohan.

After repositioning their fighting stances, the two vanished at high speeds once again.

This time, however, Zangya was straining to keep up with Gohan. Even when in her transformed state.

She landed a few glancing blows on him this time, but they weren't damaging.

Eventually Gohan landed a swift kick to her stomach sending her crashing down with visible damage on her clothes and pants. Likely from the high speed exchange.

"Augh!" she yelped as the two reappeared.

"That actually. Hurt...a lot." said Zangya. She sounded a little angry.

"Sorry. Heh heh. See, I sort of have been getting use to this gravity for some time now, so it's no wonder I'm a bit more adept to it. But hey, I know! Let's practice energy waves instead. There's something I wanted to try with it." said Gohan as he helped her to her feet.

He moved away and had his back to the nearby hologram trees.

"I want you to try and hit me with as many of those as you can." said Gohan.

Zangya levitated in the air. "Be careful what you wish for!" she said with a semi-vindictive smile.

Zangya was using an upgraded version of her "Shooter Blaster" attack at first.

It was a larger, more orange version called "Nova Blaster" but even though the blast radius was larger, Gohan still was able to dodge with ease.

Zangya was beginning to get irritated and tried to land hits with a Trap Shooter, but they were dodged or deflected too.

This went on for several minutes until Gohan stopped.

"Hey! I have a suggestion!" called Gohan.

Zangya didn't want to hear any criticism but she begrudgingly asked "What!?"

"Hang on, land first, I'll show you." said Gohan.

Zangya landed next to him and moved her hands to her waist. She was slightly frowning and Gohan knew it, but didn't want to raise any more unnecessary hostilities.

Because her hands were on her waist, she must not have felt threatened by him. This was a big change given the days prior.

"I noticed when you were doing that spreader style blast, it's not very accurate, see." Gohan said as he waved his hand, mimicking her Trap Shooter attack. His ki blasts hit some hologram trees.

"What of it?" asked Zangya. She was somewhat irritated.

"I want you to try using energy volleys instead." said Gohan.

He showed her an example of it with both his hands. The Energy Volley technique wasn't an overpowered one, but it was definitely more accurate and thus more damaging.

"Hmph." Zangya scoffed with her head tilted back a little. She hated criticism, but decided to take his advice.

"Let's try it again now." said Gohan.

-

They retook their stances, and Gohan powered up his gold aura.

"Here it comes!" shouted Zangya.

She brought both her arms back just as Gohan had showed, then lunged them forward and began to firing homing green energy volleys.

Gohan's eyes widened because this attack was several times harder to dodge.

He frantically back flipped and jumped around trying desperately to evade the oncoming blasts.

He clumsily fell forward. The blasts were coming so fast he didn't have time to think.

The fact that they had a homing quality didn't help.

He stumbled under a few but as he tried to spin back he didn't see the oncoming ones next to him and so was hit right in his torso area, but the damage wasn't severe.

"Oh no!" he shouted as he disappeared behind a small puff of smoke.

Zangya couldn't help but smirk. Finally hitting him felt good.

"Well, it's good to see your accuracy is better now. I'm going to start firing back so get ready!" said Gohan as the smoke cleared.

He patted away some of the burns on his shirt and looked up with a confident smirk.

"Right!" said Zangya. Her mood was changing for the better.

-

The two continued this practice as well as hand-to-hand combat exchanges for hours until a timer went off.

Gohan must have set it to be temporary and so the gravity began to gradual dissipate to normal.

-

The two sat across from each other exhausted from all the high speed clashes and energy blasts.

Zangya was back in her teal skin form, and Gohan was back in his black haired base form.

The rainforest hologram was still intact and so it still felt like they were in one.

The temperature felt cool and damp, but not overtly cold.

Zangya materialized a lilac colored towel and began to wipe away sweat.

As she closed her eyes and padded down her forehead and neck, Gohan couldn't help but blush as he watched her.

Zangya tilted her head back a little with her eyes closed as she continued padding her neck and chest.

Her tired breathing and sweating made him begin to fantasize how she was like during sex.

Gohan couldn't help but move closer to get a better look.

Zangya didn't seem to notice.

"I think I realize what bothers me the most about you." said Zangya as she moved her hands back making her sitting posture more relaxed as she opened her eyes.

The statement caught Gohan off guard.

"What is it?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You have all of this power. You could conquer the galaxy with ease! Yet you stay here on Earth. You could have so much more if you went for it. No one could stand in your way...and with me by your side, we'd be the most feared duo in the universe!" said Zangya.

"It wouldn't be right." said Gohan, calming down a little.

"But it wouldn't have to be! With your abilities you could make the rules! No could question you!" Zangya responded. She was getting excited.

"I would be taking away from others for myself. See how that's selfish?" said Gohan.

"I suppose." said Zangya as she rolled her eyes.

In the days prior she had become more helpful to Gohan, but it would take more than a few days to remove Bojack's crew's mindset from her.

Zangya still partially wanted to conquer and take.

A greedy and criminal habit.

"What would you do after?" asked Gohan.

"What do you mean?" asked Zangya.

"I mean after you conquered a planet and zapped everyone who didn't agree." said Gohan.

"..." Zangya gave it a long thought.

"Probably take over some other places til there was none left." said Zangya.

"Then what?" Gohan asked with a raised brow and half smile.

"I don't know! Whatever I felt like I guess!" said Zangya.

"It sounds fun but morally it's wrong. You'd be hurting a lot of people and in the end, your only friends will be people who are similarly ruthless...if even that." said Gohan. He was talking about Bojack and Zangya knew it.

The comment irritated her.

"If you want lasting allies and people to be loyal to you for you, you've got to build a good reputation, not a bad one." said Gohan.

"Hmph." Zangya scoffed. She didn't want to let his words get to her, but deep down, she knew he was right.

Gohan found the gesture (her scoffing) immature but it was cute to see her do. Like a little girl pouting.

"I'll change your mind eventually!" said Gohan with a confident look.

Zangya thought the comment was a bit arrogant but she admired his determination.

"Oh yeah! By the way...um, Zangya, I was wondering...about your hair." said Gohan.

"What of it?" asked Zangya.

"Maybe you should trim it a little. That way, your opponent can't grab it and it won't get in your eyes while you're fighting." suggested Gohan.

The comment only angered her.

"NEVER! ARE YOU INSANE!? NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" shouted Zangya as she wrapped her arms around her glorious curly locks.

"Why not?" asked Gohan, not meaning to offend her.

"Women kill for hair like mine! This took me years to grow!" said Zangya.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to help." said Gohan, as he eased back.

Zangya did notice her hair touch the ground while she sat and the idea of dirt getting in it did start to bother her.

"..." for a while she said nothing as she thought to herself.

"...Alright, maybe I'll trim it a little, but not too much!" she then mumbled.

Gohan was just happy she would take his advice.

"Come on, let's go." he said as he stood up and made his way back to the room entrance.

-

After a few minutes, Gohan sat on the couch in his living room watching the local news again.

They had been training for hours, but the day was still young. After some showers they were going to eat.

He sank into his seat a little more in boredom, then flipped the channel.

More News and current events. He then decided to try some movie channels instead.

Gohan flipped the channels once more from his remote and into an "R" rated movie. It just so happened to be on a love scene.

Gohan changed it again. He did not want to get into *that* mindset again.

He then flipped it to a weather channel of sorts.

Unfortunately just the glimpse of that love scene rendered his thoughts of Zangya to progress to more sinful ones.

Hearing her take a shower didn't help.

"..." Gohan said nothing, but he began tapping his tabi worn foot anxiously.

"I've got to do something about this." he finally spoke.

-

Zangya's shower wasn't too long, but definitely thorough. She made her way down the hall to the living room and sat on the couch next to Gohan but not too close.

She was wearing a short style lilac colored bath robe and underneath, a see through night gown, but one wouldn't be able to know that just by looking. The robe barely covered her legs.

"What are you watching?" she asked, completely unaware of Gohan's festering, carnal, inner thoughts.

"Oh just some...uhhh...thing on extreme weather." said Gohan. But his tone was somewhat nervous.

Zangya crossed her legs and sat back. She must scrub hard because Gohan could smell the expensive soap and shampoo aroma's on her.

Gohan then noticed her hair was a lot shorter now too. It only went to her back instead of past her waist like before.

But he also couldn't help but notice her feminine legs and feet.

The way she sat with them crossed...it was like she was begging him to feel her.

When in actuality, Zangya was completely unaware as she naively began grooming her nails with a nail file.

When the programmed moved to a commercial, she looked back at Gohan.

He had been staring at her and his nose and cheeks were pink. As soon as she saw him watching her, he quickly looked away to pretend he wasn't, but Zangya already knew.

She smirked and squinted a little. Loving the attention. But pretended to keep filing her nails.

"Hey, ummm, Zangya?" said Gohan.

"What is it?" she asked. Zangya loved getting this sort of attention, especially from someone who's power she respected.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Gohan.

"Like what?" asked Zangya.

"Do you think we could practice a lovers kiss?" asked Gohan.

The question threw Zangya off a bit because it was so blunt.

Gohan had been fighting back a more lewd fantasy for some time now and so his question was quite tame compared to what he really wanted to do to her.

"A lovers kiss?" asked Zangya.

Even though her skin was teal, she was turning red. This was with embarrassment, not anger.

"No offense but, you're a little too young for me." said Zangya with a giggle turning back to the TV.

"Please? We could just keep this just between us!" said Gohan.

"...Hmmmm...I don't know." said Zangya shaking her head.

Gohan was just glad she was considering it, but he didn't want to be too forceful and scare her off.

She turned back to him with her hand on her chin.

"Well, you did take me in and give me a place to stay without asking for much in return other than sparring. I suppose one little peck can't hurt. But don't get the wrong idea! I'm only doing this as a one time thing...Just a peck, okay?" she spoke with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Right on!" said Gohan.

He moved closer to her and felt like his head was going to explode.

Zangya liked flirting, but Gohan seemed too much of the "nice guy" type right now, so part of her held back.

She put her hand on his cheek, slightly caressing the side of his head and hair with her feminine hand.

Gohan couldn't wait and yet he looked so nervous.

Zangya smiled once again because she loved the feeling of someone being excited about her.

She then closed her eyes and leaned forward. Somewhat feeling the side of his nose next to hers.

Slowly they let their lips meet.

It was a long and crisp suckle. The lip "smack" sound effect was loud and unmitigated.

("...Oh my...That was great...but I shouldn't have done that...") thought Zangya.

Both were blushing profusely.

She slowly moved back but Gohan leaned forward and slowly grabbed around her.

"...Hey, it was supposed to be just a peck." she reminded him, but her tone was not angry.

Gohan leaned against her breasts with his arms still around her and closed his eyes.

"What are you...?" Zangya began but she noticed he seemed emotionally deficient. Perhaps being away from Chi-chi so long had finally started to take it's toll. Gohan needed to feel that emptiness be filled.

Zangya slowly brought her hand down to the back of his hair and cradled his head.

Her heart was melting. She had been a ruthless space pirate for years and yet, in just a few days, this person had warmed up to her so easily.

"Sorry, guess I just got a little caught up there!" said Gohan as he abruptly pulled away.

He grinned and got up.

"You've got work tomorrow, right. You don't have to go if you don't want to." said Gohan, trying to change the subject.

"No no, it's fine. I could use the extra money." Zangya replied.

She could take the opportunity to save up and move out but being her first friend on Earth, as well as being use to following orders, Zangya felt like she was getting attached to Gohan.

"Oh, uh, okay then." said Gohan and he nervously turned to go to the shower. He had forgotten to do his Super Saiyan 2 training today, but decided to just do it later.

Zangya watched him leave and put her attention back to the TV. She smiled silently and wondered what things will be like years from now.


End file.
